


Akemi's Explosions

by MedukaKenemiSunkist



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedukaKenemiSunkist/pseuds/MedukaKenemiSunkist





	Akemi's Explosions

Explosions in the sky  
A vinbrant, fiery connection  
Providing the darkness with light and warmth  
We stood by the water  
Hoping those nights would never end

Thanksgiving abuse  
Notes of longing  
Text messages and cell phone calls  
The only anchor for anxiety  
Fleeing the hell of the city  
Returning to you safely the only goal

Thunderstorms of the mind  
Electric synapses of fear  
Technological affirmations  
Could not replace the tranquilizing passion  
And I woke

Heavy breaths  
Reality hits  
It was all just a dream  
The cup is still empty and broken


End file.
